


Maid Dress

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [18]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Maid dress, Male Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Chihiro tries on a maid dress for Kirumi
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Tojo Kirumi
Series: Fujisaki February [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Maid Dress

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to the cat boys club, what would you like to order today? 
> 
> chihiro in a maid dress? say no more
> 
> content warnings: none (lmk if i missed anything) 
> 
> enjoy

Chihiro Fujisaki would do anything for Kirumi Tojo - 

Even if that meant wearing a maid dress. 

"You're always doing things for me so I'm gonna do something for you and you can't stop me"

"Chih-"

"What do you want me to do"

"..."

"Kirumi?"

"Wear a maid dress"

"Are you sure you want me to dress like a mai-"

"Yes."

"Fine."

He got a dress from her closet and went into his room to change. 

It was (obviously) too big on him, but a dress was a dress. 

He walked out to a blushing Kirumi. 

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes."

He then was asked to pose for some photos, which he did happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm feeling nice I'll do a cat boy crack fic .. maybe
> 
> anyways how are you? 
> 
> questions to make up for lost time: pepsi or cola? least favorite anime? least favorite thh character?
> 
> take care!!
> 
> \- scoryuu


End file.
